Marine
Marines compose the bulk of most terran front-line forces, ranging from officially government-sanctioned units and local militias to renegades and mercenaries. Koprulu Sector marines are generally equipped with powered armor suits and rapid-fire C-14 rifles. The suit provides full life-support and NBC protection, allowing marines to deploy into environments that would otherwise be inimical to human life.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Despite such material investment into each marine, they tend to have extremely short combat lives.Medic. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-03. "While expendable, the massive losses of terran Marines during the Great War began to become cost prohibitive. The Medic's use of chemical modifiers has greatly enhanced the survival rate of UED forces, lengthening the expected battlefield life expectancy to over nine seconds." To improve their effectiveness and odds of survival, many marines make heavy use of stimpacks. Known Branches The following known organizations employ marines: Terran Confederacy A significant proportion of the Confederate Marine Corps was manned by "culturally challenged" individuals who had been "resocialized"Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. via brain surgery, implants such as aggression inhibitors, and resocialization tanks.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Counseling and drug therapy were also used to help overcome criminal and/or anti-social tendencies.http://classic.battle.net/scc/terran/. Despite this source of manpower, it was not always sufficient to replace battlefield losses, and instances of law-abiding persons being conscripted and subjected to "resoc" were not unknown. In any case, volunteers were few.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Some marines had barcodes tattooed or branded onto their foreheads.StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Battle of the Amerigo (in English). 1998. By the time of the protoss attack on Chau Sara, each Confederate marine was officially issued a CMC-300/CMC-400 combat suit and a C-14 rifle. The slugthrower was a common sidearm.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Confederate marines did not require a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) to enlist (or be conscripted as the case often was).Infantry Corps. Accessed on 2008-01-26 Terran Dominion The fall of the Confederacy and its replacement by the Dominion (the Confederate Marine Corps being replaced by the Dominion Marine Corps respectively) has seen an increase in volunteer recruitment, but not enough to supplant "resoc" conscription. Marines continue to use variants of the C-14 rifle many years after the Brood War, along with the inclusion of M98 ballistic alloy combat shields in their arsenal.Marine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-03. At some point, the slugthrower was replaced by the more powerful flak pistol.2005-05-25. Marine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. After the Brood War, the Dominion developed a modified Quantradyne APOD-33 dropship, the medivac dropship, to increase the survivability of medics and keep marines in the field longer.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. The success of the medivac design led to their adoption by the other Koprulu terran factions,Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Medivac. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. though medics are still fielded due to the medivac being expensive to deploy.Exam Personality=Medic, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 United Earth Directorate UED marines, also known as "smiths", are equipped much to the same standards as their colonial counterparts. Instead of the C-14 gauss rifle, they are equipped with the C-141 AC Gauss Rifle, the C-150 Ronin pistol serving as a sidearm.Blizzard Trivia. Gissar's Scratch Pad. Accessed 2007-10-27. The UED included organic combat medics in tactical marine units. The improved survivability of UED marines inspired Koprulu terran forces to adopt medics in a similar fashion.Medic. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-03. "While expendable, the massive losses of terran Marines during the Great War began to become cost prohibitive. The Medic's use of chemical modifiers has greatly enhanced the survival rate of UED forces, lengthening the expected battlefield life expectancy to over nine seconds." At least some UED marines were controlled through aggression inhibitors.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Other marine]] The Kel-Morian Combine was fielding marines by the Brood War,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. as opposed to more irregular units during the Guild Wars.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. The Umojan Protectorate marines are equipped with their own type of armor,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hopes and Fears (in English). 2013-03-12. as opposed to the standard CMC designs of past years.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The Alliance Marine Corps appears to be a relatively small force, free of practices such as neural resocialization. The C-14 rifle is the standard issue weapon for Alliance marines, though the E-9 rifle and C-7 pistol are also in their arsenal.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Other organizations such as mercenary and rebel units have made use of marines. These include(d) the Sons of Korhal,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Raynor's Raiders,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Stetmann's zerg research log (in English). 2010. the War Pigs,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill's laptop (in English). 2010., the Moebius FoundationBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. and the Mar Sara Separatists.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. Appearances StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Marine (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft I Marine Quotations. Many changes were made to units and structures throughout the StarCraft alpha and beta and the marine was no exception. In the early beta, marines were known as marauders.StarCraft Evolution. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2007-12-07 By mid-beta, the title of the marauder had changed to Terran Space Marine mk 2, possibly as a reference to (or derived from) the Space Marines of Games Workshop's Warhammer 40K series. The term marauder was resurrected for a StarCraft II unit.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. By late beta, the marine bore great resemblance to its current version. However, they were stated to possess a pressurized power suit and chain-gun cannons instead of the CMC Powered Combat Suit and C-14 rifle, respectively. In addition, they were stated to possess gravity boots. In-game, marines behave similarly to the marines from Aliens, even quoting lines from the film. One of these is "How do I get out of this chickenshit outfit?". StarCraft: Ghost ]] The marine in StarCraft: Ghost is a heavily armored, slowly moving unit, compared to the more lightly-equipped light infantry unit.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. Marines carry powerful gauss rifles that may be equipped with grenade launchers. The marines can also carry flak pistols that inflict area-of-effect damage.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. In the Invasion Mode, light infantry could "upgrade" into a marine at a cost of two points. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Marine (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Marine Quotations. Other Warcraft III Marines appeared in Warcraft III as a map-editor unit. Heroes of the Storm '' marines]] Marines appeared in early builds of Heroes of the Storm.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 Images : See: the image gallery. File:Beta29.jpg|The marine profile in the late StarCraft beta (the alpha designation is a typo). File:Marine_SC1_DevRend1.jpg|Rendition of the marine in the late StarCraft beta File:Marine SC1 Art1.jpg|StarCraft I manual marine artwork File:Marine SC1 Head1.jpg|StarCraft I marine profile File:Marine SC2 Head2.jpg|StarCraft II marine profile File:Marine SC2 HeadAnim1.gif|StarCraft II marine profile (early render) File:Marine SC2 DevRend1.png|Early render of the marine in StarCraft II File:Marine SC2 CineTrail1.jpeg|StarCraft II marines File:Marine SC-FL1 Art1.jpg|StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 marine artwork. References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:Terran infantry classes Category:Heroes of the Storm